Can we? Should we? Will we?
by LonelyRanger
Summary: Its no where near finsihed. i've just posted this up to see if my writing is good enought to write the complete story idea I have. i have a whole sotry idea but does my writing sound good enough? if it doesnt just say so! ill stop!


"_No you can't take me with you! No I'm not going! Please uncle Steve! Where's Sim? Uncle Steve I don't wanna go with her!" I screamed as I struggled against her grip. Mother had my arm in a dead lock, the blood slowly stopping flowing in my arm but I persevered. I just kept shouting. "Come on Kath, be fair she obviously doesn't want to go with you" my uncle protested against my mother. "you didn't want her 14 years ago, what's changed?" he questioned in a harsh enough tone to make her freeze in her track. "she's my daughter, it was that stupid bastard who decided I wasn't good enough to be a mother" my mothers words spat out like a dagger through the heart. I carried on squirming. My eyes were red. My cheeks soaked from my tears. My uncle and Sim were now a blur, the tears were just flowing out. I just gave up as I got flung into the car. I looked out the window when I heard Sim shout to me "Toad I l…"_

I shot up. The alarm clock woke me up as usual every morning at half 6 exact! I sat up and rubbed my face. I hated that dream. I say dream, I would actually label it as 'nightmare'! Its haunted me for the last 10 years and to this day I still cant shrug it off!

I rolled out of bed and stretched. The smell of breakfast made my tummy rumble, which then brought a smile back to my face. I pulled on a my house coat and wandered down the stairs. I meet my aunt head maid, Isabelle in the hallway. "Madame de bonjour" she greeted me. I just nodded with a vague smile across my face. I enjoyed living in France for mainly 1 reason, the breakfast was fab! God it as beautiful! (maybe because I didn't have to spend hours cooking it!)

I reached the kitchen to see the cook standing next to the breakfast tabelw ith his hand pointing to a plate "Ahh Madame de bonjour" yet again another smile lit up my face "Bonjour" I answered back.

As I tucked into my breakfast, I looked across the garden. I pondered about my life. Living in Saint-Tropez was a honoured thing. A place known for its wealthy guests, my aunt fitted in just fine. You see my aunt is the famous 'Sordoue de Maria' or in English 'Maria Linares.'

A famous dancer, musician, artist and owns 7 of the most famous dance schools around the world. She's known world-wide. A scary thought I find. I came to live with her when I was about 19. A story I'd prefer not to bore you with, plus memories id rather not drag up but …

_When I was born my mother, a extremely young and naive girl obviously couldn't handle a baby. My father, quite a few years older was dragged in and tricked by her. When finding out she was pregnant he stuck to his word an stayed around for everything. He married her, helped her and met her needs. However, when I was born he was threatened by my grandmother to say away. He did as she wished and decided to focused on a career. He went on to become the famous Tony Reynolds, comedian and actor. _

_When I was one, he came back to find my mother but more importantly to find me. After a while of fighting and realising the serious lack of maternal bond me and my mother had, he took me. I lived with him in London with his friend and to-be famous work partner Stephen Billard. I was a quiet and well behaved baby so I fitted into his life O.K until he died. I was 15. When my mother found out, this was golden news for her. A marriage that was never ended, meant that she was to be left his earnings and possessions. This lead her to then lead a life of pure luxury and take me back out of spite, only to spite his best friend (my godfather) who wanted to keep me with him. My life with her was horrendous and we fought and we Blah, Blah, Blah …_

_Anyways, after a baby of my own, a marriage of my own and the death of both of them by the age of 19, it left me in quite a state, with a mother who chucked me out for becoming pregnant it left me near suicide when I had no one to turn to after everything that had happened to me, that was when my aunt decided that I was to live with her. She would look after me and set me on the right path. And so she did! A quick summary I know! Sorry!_

Breakfast was enjoyable as always and I began my walk back to my room. I couldn't actually be bothered getting dressed so I just sat at my dressing table waiting for my Laptop to load up. There was a knock at the door and my aunt glided in. my aunt stood at about 5 foot 6. So beautiful, she was quite thin, rather delicate but curvy in all the right places. Her brown hair fell in ringlets just past her shoulders. I must admit she didn't look too bad for 55! Plus for 55, she was extremely up to date with the fashion trend and never looked out of place. Her bangles chimed and her dolly shoes flipped on and off her feet. "Baby, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need you to do me a huge favour?" she questioned. I spun around on my stool "sure was is it?" I said as I beckoned her to come in. she gentle closed the door and walked over to me. Both looking in the mirror, she stood behind me with her hands on either of my shoulders. Smiling at me like she was proud, it made me so happy. "I need you to go to London, Julie has gone into labour which means the school has no head teacher. Are you up for the challenge?" she squeezed my shoulders and laughed. I was now a fully qualified teacher (I know I'm only 24 but with a aunt this powerful, things can get pushed through quicker) I smiled, I was excited. The thought of going back to my childhood friends, the place I grew up and catching up for more than just a week was great.


End file.
